dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Liqueur
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 8 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Ill (life linked) Korn (attendant/teacher) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 8. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Korn. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Liquiir is a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails. When Liquiir uses his Tail Energy Cannon Barrage, he triples the number of his tails to nine. His uniform has a red theme to his coloring. Personality He lives to eliminate defects in his Supreme Kai's plans and strictly destroys anyone who lowers his universe's Mortal Level. Despite his rough look, Liquiir is quite jovial. He is shown to be proud of his strength and power, boasting about his universe's superiority to Iwne, and wanting a friendly match in the Tournament of Power arena.The Time is Here! To The World of Void For the Fate of the Universe!! Liquiir also seems to respect 'love', as he was seen to be in favor of how strong Ribrianne's love is. Also, while he is confident about his universe's superiority, he was visibly stunned, like many other Gods of Destruction, when Universe 9 was erased, showing he possesses a degree of morality. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time, Liquiir participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled, and as a result, Zeno became furious and the gods had to calm him down. Since then, Liquiir and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Liquiir attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Korn and Ill, representing Universe 8. Liquiir watches the exhibition matches, and is exempted from the Tournament of Power due to Universe 8 having a high mortal ranking. In the manga, Liquiir is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zen Exhibition Match between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, when the arena for the Tournament was finished, the gods of the four exempt universes were invited to see it. Both Liquiir and Iwne decided to have a friendly match in order to impress the Zenos, and they invited Arack and Geene to spar with them, though the latter refused. Once the fight was over, the Grand Minister made them clean up the arena, and the trio were disappointed to know that the Zenos had slept through the whole match. Once they repaired the arena, all of the gods sat at the benches to watch the tournament. Liquiir watched Universe 9 and 10 be erased by the Zenos, standing in shock over what had happened. During the Tournament of Power, as Liquiir was watching the battle between Goku and Ribrianne, he mentioned that while he expected Universe 6 or Universe 7 to win, he was rooting for Universe 2. Later, when Goku awakened the complete form of Ultra Instinct, Liquiir and the other Gods of Destruction stood up in recognition of Goku's newfound power. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Liquiir is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Korn. In the manga, during the Zen Exhibition Match Liquiir's Tail Energy Cannon Barrage from his tails proves to be unable to do any damage to Belmod. Liquiir is almost killed by Heles' arrow, though he manages to block it so that it only pierces his arm. He is later squeezed by Mosco and unable to break free from his grip. In the anime, Liquiir is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Arack and Iwne. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'God of Destruction's Euphoria' - Liquiir's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. An energy storm technique used against Iwne and Arack. **'Combined Energy Ball' - Liquiir merges two large energy balls into a bigger one, similar to Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Liquiir possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. *'Energy Blade' - A sword made out of ki. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Liquiir and Ill's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Liquiir and Ill represent. *'Tail Growth' - Liquiir can increase his tails up to a total of nine. **'Tail Energy Cannon Barrage' - Tripling the number of his tails, Liquiir charges energy blasts from his tails and shoots them at his opponents. Only used in the manga. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Liquiir makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the original series. Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Liquiir vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) *Liquiir vs. Iwne vs. Arack (Anime only) Trivia *Liquiir's name seems to come from "Liqueur", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Liquiir was designed by Toyotarō. *Liquiir's character profile for the Toei website is outdated as it depicts him as only having two tails. In the anime, which is the final and official design for each of the gods, he has three tails. *In his original character design, the symbol on Liquiir's garb was an upside down triangle, but when he was introduced in the anime, it was changed to two diamonds. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Licor es:Liquir Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 8 Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who can fly